1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to doll accessories and more particularly to toy strollers.
2. Background Art
Toy strollers have long been popular doll accessories. Many prior art toy strollers seek to emulate the real-life counterparts. There have also been prior art strollers which include a whimsical feature to add to the entertainment and enjoyment of the toy such as Coleco Merry-Go-Round stroller. That toy has two ground wheels on a substantially horizontal axis with a right angle transmission to drive a vertically extending shaft on which two doll seats are carried for rotation in a substantially horizontal plane. The dolls are twirled around in a carousel fashion as the stroller is pushed. However, there remains a need for additional toy strollers that have a movable feature driven by trouble-free mechanisms.